


Trim

by Arya_Greenleaf



Series: Twitter Fic [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Original Character(s), Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Greenleaf/pseuds/Arya_Greenleaf
Summary: "Perhaps you should have let me lead." Ren stepped closer, making Hux back into the shadowy little nook.





	Trim

**Author's Note:**

> A call for Ren crowding Hux and putting his big hands on Hux's little waist and I answered. I don't think I'm too far off to assume this is still part of the on-going effects of the Bare Hands Hux photos.
> 
> Originally posted on twitter.
> 
> End notes for tag clarification.

"General," he breathed, so low Hux wasn't sure he'd said it aloud or right into his mind. Ren's breath was warm on the back of his neck in the perfectly regulated air of the governor's compound. They passed through the breezeway and into the residential wing, the planet's strange landscape of mixed rainforest and desert swollen with humidity and danger just beyond the flawless transparisteel walls.

"You surprised me tonight." Hux continued to walk, heading for the guest quarters he'd been assigned. "You neither stepped on that clumsy girl's foot nor did you murder her when she stepped on yours."

Hux had learned to dance specifically for this little diplomatic mission. He knew three, rather stiff but proficient. The governor's daughter clearly hadn't put in the same effort. Ren caught the back of Hux's shoe with his long stride, either tempting Hux to react or making some ridiculous point only Ren understood. For Ren's part, he took to masquerading as the governor of some obscure Outer Rim world--barefaced and startling--sweeping across the marble floors like he'd been born to it.

Hux hated him for it.

Hux felt out of place, utterly uncomfortable in the soft silks of his evening suit and the sharp point of the shoes. Ren flounced like he owned the place, sleeves and duster billowing out behind him in a soft teal wave.

It was darker in the residential wing, the lighting soft and calm and dreamlike. Someone laughed, the sound as sultry as the light, and a door clicked closed. "Governor Whinn has his eye on you for that girl of his." Ren kept close, crowding him from behind.

"Perhaps he should have his vision checked." Ren huffed quietly behind him, the force of it ruffling the fine hairs on the back of his neck.

"Oh!" The girl in question rounded the corner, nearly colliding with them. "General!" She smoothed the front of her frock. "Governor Solgan." She blushed furiously, an expression of utter befuddlement twisting her exceedingly conventional features. "You left the party a bit early," the tiniest edge of a whine creeped into her voice before she managed to school herself.

"Yes, well, the governor isn't quite used to the the solar cycle here." Ren pretended to stifle a yawn, a delicate little movement of fingers to lip. "And I'm afraid my work is never done. I have work that must be completed if I'm to have leave to breakfast with your _lovely_ household tomorrow." She seemed flustered, twisting a loose curl around her fingers and looking from one to the other of them furtively.

"Yes," she stammered, "well, I do wish you'd stayed." The girl was twenty-five at least. The whole thing was frustratingly pathetic. "I suppose that's something one would need to get accustomed to." Hux could feel the heat of Ren's body behind him, edging just slightly closer.

" _Yes_ , it certainly is a trade off if one wants power. You must continue to work for it."

Ren shifted and put his big hand on Hux's shoulder. "General, you were to show me that proposal? I'd like to review it before I retire."

"Of course, Governor. You should have time to sleep on it. If you'll excuse us, _madam_?" They made no move to step away, testing her. She flushed pink and drew in a breath, looking for a moment like she might object.

"Goodnight then, gentlmen." She turned and fled in the direction she'd come from, giving herself and her intent away.

"Ridiculous," Hux muttered, waiting for her footsteps to recede before continuing.

The guest quarters seemed maliciously far from the central section of the compound, and Hux's shoes had turned into torture devices. The deeper they moved, the more frequently they began to encounter human and droid staff, more of the governor's daughters.

"His poor wife," Ren mumbled as they crossed paths with a harassed looking nanny.

Hux countered that he was in possession of several, they'd only met the chief amongst them. "To my knowledge there's a young husband hidden away somewhere as well."

Hux turned around in place, for a moment hopelessly lost. He shook his head and continued, trying to banish the feeling of being a rat in a maze.

"Perhaps that's the real plan then, to have your for himself." Hux felt immediately ill at the prospect.

"General," Ren purred, his clothes settling around him, duster puddling about his feet. The bastard had something gold in his eyelashes that Hux hadn't noticed before. "You seem to have led us to a dead end." He gestured to the alcove they were standing near, a service door tucked into the corner nearly invisibly. That explained the way the staff seemed to continuously appear from thin air. "Perhaps you should have let me lead." Ren stepped closer, making Hux back into the shadowy little nook.

"Careful, Ren, I'm not on the menu." He swallowed discreetly as his back hit the wall, the warmth of the sconce just above him a bit too close for comfort.

"Perhaps not on the public menu, no." Ren's mouth was a dangerous thing, soft and so wicked as it curled.

"And who says you've got access to the private reserves?" Hux did his best too look aloof, muscles of his stomach and thighs clenching as Ren loomed closer, duster covering Hux's feet now, too.

"They're easily bought," Ren whispered. His hands settled on Hux's waist, hot and heavy.

"You're perfectly trim in your uniform, _Armitage_. But somehow you never look quite so small." His hands moved, rubbing and caressing circumference of Hux's waist. They breathed quietly, Ren's hands working methodically around, his fingertips not quite touching, but almost. Ren's fingers pressed in at the small of his back, made sparks shoot to the base of his skull when they rubbed too-hard at the notches of his spine. Hands slid forward again, thumbs meeting and pressing in at his navel. They edged along the top of his trousers, pushing. The invasive touch burned through the layers of silk and cotton to Hux's skin--burned deeper. Ren leaned in, letting Hux bear the whole of his weight and the heat rolling off of his skin. Somewhere around the corner, someone laughed. He rested his temple against the decorative frill of the sconce, giving himself over to it, his heart thrumming against his sternum and is breath catching painfully sharp in his lungs.

"You know this dance, don't you?" Ren's hair tickled his lips and chin as he moved impossibly closer, ducking his head low. "I imagine you do. What's the Arkanisian way of things? Hmm? Quick? Slow?"

Hux laughed, low and rough, freeing his hands from behind Ren's bulk. The quiet whirr of a mouse droid set his teeth on edge.

Hux imagined he might fall trough the wall--his atoms arranging themselves to fit between the spaces of the ones making up the surface behind him--when Ren shifted. He moved his feet, planting his soft silken shoe between Hux's and slipped his thigh between Hux's legs.

Hux made a soft sound, someplace between displeasure and not, the softer parts of him pressed against his body and the hard cables of Ren's leg. He placed his hands, trembling lightly, on Ren's shoulders. "On Arkanis, we don't suffer brutalities lightly."

Hux smoothed his hands up over the curve of Ren's shoulders, tension in his thighs and gut rushing toward his groin. He ran his fingers through Ren's hair, settling one lightly on the exposed back of his neck, the other hooked around a blush-warm ear. Footsteps echoed dully down the hall, the sound of soft soles against the marble dampened by the yards of fabric on the walls. Hux's heart pounded harder. He scraped his nails lightly across Ren's skin, riding the leg between his for just a moment--then he dug in.

Ren gasped in pain and surprise but didn't draw away. "Go to your quarters Ren," Hux whispered. "Before I'm tempted to offer you in return for this bloated bastard's loyalty." With a rough shake, he managed to send Ren stumbling away. "Lady Whinn, is that you?" he said, stepping out of the alcove. The wife who had attended the lavish party smiled and curtsied, dipping low in her wide skirt. "Governor Solgan and I were in the middle of a bit of a row--it seems we've gotten turned around. Would you be able to point us in the right direction?"

Ren straightened up, the wounded look on his face managing to look more like he'd lost their contest of wills over which way to go in the unfamiliar corridors than what he'd really lost. He straightened his back and tucked a fallen bit of hair behind his ear.

Hux could still feel the heat and weight of Ren's hands on his waist--the almost painful press of them just below his navel. He was glad for the long style of his jacket while the governor's wife walked between them chatting.

"Thank you, Lady Whinn, you're far too kind." She bid them goodnight and turned back toward the open hall.

Hux turned to Ren, a hand on the door to his room. "Shall I show you how we answer those brutalities then?"

**Author's Note:**

> "Mildly dubious consent" because it it unclear what the nature of Hux and Ren's personal relationship is and after a second reading it would seem that Ren is being a little presumptuous. By the end Hux is taking the lead.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are so so very appreciated <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on tumblr @avaahren](http://avaahren.tumblr.com/post/177888728299/trim-aryagreenleaf)


End file.
